Death Mountain
Death Mountain (Japanese, Desu-Maunten) is a recurring location in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Appearances The Legend of Zelda and the Animated Series Death Mountain is the location of Ganon's fortress in northern Hyrule. In the game, Ganon's lair (officially known as "Level 9") is accessible by bombing a portion of Spectacle Rock in extreme northwest Hyrule, and then only if Link has all the Triforce shards. Level 6 is also located on Death Mountain. Death Mountain is inhabited by Tektites, Lynels, and falling rocks. There is a lake on the east end which flows into a waterfall, which in turns flows into a river which that runs into Lake Hylia. The Lost Hills are located directly east of Death Mountain. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Death Mountain is in the Southwest portion of the map. The mountain (really more of a mountain range) is home to a maze-like network of caves. The game is set in Northern Hyrule, and is believed to take place above the area in The Legend of Zelda. In fact, there is speculation that the portion of the game known as Death Mountain Area (the non-mountain area directly south of Death Mountain) is where The Legend of Zelda took place; compare the area with maps of Hyrule from The Legend of Zelda and you'll be able to identify Spectacle Rock, the graveyard, Lake Hylia, and the Lost Woods, roughly in the appropriate position in relation to Death Mountain. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Death Mountain is the location of Hera's Tower in the Light World, and Ganon's Tower and Turtle Rock in the Dark World. It's inhabited by Tektites, Lynels, and falling rocks. There is an old man living on Death Mountain as well. In the Light World, the entrance is guarded by a large boulder. Though no lake is actually seen on Death Mountain itself, there is a waterfall in the northeastern corner of Hyrule which, judging from its position, most likely comes from a body of water on Death Mountain. The waterfall flows into a river which flows into Lake Hylia, possibly a reference to The Legend of Zelda. Usually, the King of Hyrule's authorization is needed to enter the mountain, however, the King has been dethroned by Agahnim. Kodai no Sekiban Death Mountain is the location of the "untranslatable slab" (no known official name) in the Light World, and Ganon's Tower in the Dark World. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time The volcanic Death Mountain is located in the far northeast reaches of Hyrule. Most of the exterior mountain area is known as the Death Mountain Trail. The Fire Temple, the third dungeon in the future Hyrule, is located inside the Death Mountain Crater. The Gorons also live in Death Mountain, inside a cave network with four levels called Goron City. All their rock supply comes from Dodongo's Cavern, which in the time of the invasion of Ganondorf had been overrun by Dodongos and their leader, King Dodongo. Outside the Goron City barrier, Death Mountain can be climbed but it sporadically erupts, tossing out a barrage of rocks with it. A Fairy Fountain is hidden at the top of Death Mountain; the Great Fairy there grants Link the ability to use magic. Inside the Death Mountain Crater there is a second Great Fairy who can enhance Link's magic meter. Like nearly all incarnations of Death Mountain, this one is inhabited by Tektites and falling rocks (though the Lynels appear to be missing). Biggoron also resides on top of the mountain next to the entrance of Death Mountain Crater. He spends most of the time rolled up basking in the sun; however, when Link approaches, he sits up and will talk to Link. Biggoron plays a key role in obtaining the Biggoron's Sword from Adult Link's side-quest. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Death Mountain is located in the far east of Hyrule, in the Eldin Province. It is home to the Goron race. Death Mountain has a hot spring along with a small shop run by a Goron. The Zora's Domain was unfrozen by a huge volcanic rock that landed here. Inside Death Mountain is a large, complex mining system known as Goron Mines. It is filled to the brim with steam and lava. It is the highest point in Hyrule. The Death Mountain trails are only passable with the help of the other Gorons, being this is the only way to get to the very top of the mountain. Death Mountain is accessible by the Kakariko Village trail. Theories Dragon Roost Island It is believed that Dragon Roost Island, an island in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker is Death Mountain. Prior to the events of The Wind Waker, most of Hyrule was flooded and buried at the bottom of the Great Sea. However, the tall Death Mountain managed to stay above water. Gorons have long since gone from Dragon Roost Island and became wandering merchants on Bomb Island, the Mother & Child Island and Greatfish Isle. Instead, the Rito race, a race believed to be descendants of the Zora, live here in dwellings cut into the mountain. The first dungeon, Dragon Roost Cavern, takes place in the mountain, where Link must defeat Gohma. Category:The Legend of Zelda locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess locations